The paladin and the marine general
by red x green1
Summary: aichi and leon possible mpreg still thinking


The paladin and the marine general

there is like no story for theses to and I ship them and love the idea of them tougher

Chapter 1

Leon's prov

I had ever thing ready I'm finally going to ask Aichi sendou my boyfriend to marry me we have had only been going out for 6 months but we have know each other for a long time. I'm the perfect boyfriend I cook and iv never abused him in any way and unless you count are cardfights we have never had a fight. Ok dinner is ready the cupcake is ready I'm looking super sexy but that's not new and Aichi should be home soon so better set the finishing touches setting the candles and the rose petals leading to the bed. Ok I can do this no to turn off all the lights and wait for my little aichi to come home.

Aichi's prov

I was walking home after a day of spending time with my best friends Kai and his boyfriend Ren, kamui and his boyfriend miwa, misaki, Kourin, and asaka. Leon practically kicked me out the house this morning and said my friends had planed a day for all of us today. I cant wait to get back home I missed Leon so much. I put the key in the hole and turned it when I stepped in the house there was candles lit all over the place, rose pedals leading up stares and leon was in a tuxedo I was so confused but then realized it was our six month anniversary "Leon your such a big romantic this is so beautiful and what smells so good?" well yes this beautiful but not as much as you and I made dinner surf and turf he said. I blushed deeply Leon your so romantic but isn't this a little to much. No in don't think It is to much for the person I love. I pretty sure I was as redder than the rose petals on the floor, well come on lets eat before I gets cold. Leon had steak and lobster all ready on a plate with all my favorite sides macron and cheese and mashed potatoes with as Caesar salad. I ran to him and hugged him and said you're the best boyfriend ever.

Leon's prov

Aichi and me are having a great time talking were sitting across from each I had to do it that way other wise I would have jumped on Aichi he looks so cute I can barley contain myself. "so babe how was your day" he swallows his food and said " well I had some good fight's against every one I but kai and ren were all over each as usual but they settled down after misaki and asaka complained for about 5 hours straight" we laugh and then I got up to get the dessert. "Here we go aichi dessert is served well the first part at least" I said with lust in my voice I saw aichi blush " leon stop you no I'm shy" "sorry I cant help it you so cute aichi" we start eating the cupcakes witch is both your favorites I made his vanilla with white frosting for blaster blade liberator colors and I made mine vanilla with blue frosting for my aqua force and my little aichi hair color. " ow leon what did you put in here" he took the ring out of his mouth and just stared at the ring it was a pearl and peridot and two dozen sapphires and tiny diamonds around the sapphires ( btw aichi's birthday is June 6 witch is actually my mine to I came up the ring designee for the ring because pearl is June's birthstone and peridot is Leon's birthstone sapphire is for aichi hair and aqua force and no wedding ring is complete with out diamonds) he was blown away he was just staring at it I got up and went over to him and got one knee and got he's hand and his attention then said " Aichi I know we have only been dating for 6 mouths but we have know each other for a long time I know that I was a evil fool at firs but you saved me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you so will you aichi sendou marry me".

Aichi's prov

I was so happy I can't believe it my super sexy, sweet, talented card-fighter boyfriend Leon soryu wants to marry me and spend the rest of his life with me. I feel into him " YES! I'LL MARRY YOU".

He laughed and slide the ring on my finger. Then kissed me deeply I can feel the blush on my face and neck we keep kissing as I feel leon put his hands on my ass I always get flustered when we have sex I'm really shy about my body. He picks me up easily not breaking the kiss and moves use to the bedroom ( here comes the lemon so if you don't like don't like lemon just skip) he lays me down gently finally breaking the kiss I look up at leon and see lust but love to. He striped us both fast and started kissing down my neck I can feel our hard throbbing erections rubbing against each other we moan tougher he slow licks my nipples and gets them both hard he move to my dick and he starts to suck it moving slowly then picking up speed I almost lost it then he pulled of I whimper but then I decide to give leon pleasure to I full take his 11 inch cock leon is 3 inch's bigger then me but I've had enough practices at his to were I don't gag anymore he moaned my name but i pulled my head of and he told me to suck his fingers I coated his fingers with my saliva he started with just one finger then two the moved up to three finger spreading me open I hiss in pain but I slowly adjusted to it and found pleaser and then he pulled his fingers out I whimper but am silenced by my own moan because leon just put his Hugh throbbing cock in me I start to ride him and can't get enough of it leon flips me and starts pounding into me and were both screaming from the pleaser we felt I we scream each others names as we cum at the same time LEON! And he screams AICHI! As he releases in me I feel his hot cum in me he pulls out and his cum flows out. (lemon ends I hope it was good enough)

Leon's prov

I pull out of aichi and pull him up and lay his head on my chest I brush his hair out of his eyes " your getting better and better aichi" he blush and hides he's face in my chest " don't say that leon you know how I get" laughed and told him that we should go to bed after I blow out all the candles we snuggle up in bed aichi put his head on my chest and we feel asleep


End file.
